


Zrób mi ciepło

by Wyrdmazer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Albus Severus Potter, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Shameless Smut, Smut, Third Person POV, Top Scorpius Malfoy, Winter Break, first time anal sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Rozbierasz mnie w środku zimyogrzewasz mnie od środkai płonę.Na twoich oczach.A twój wzrok jest pełen płomienigdy oglądasz moją bezwstydność.Otwierasz mi gardłosprawiasz, że krzyczęjak szalenie kocham twoje gorące ciało.Oddałem ci własne.Zabrałeś mi rozum.Zalałeś rajem.Chcę więcej.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Zrób mi ciepło

— Czuj się jak w domu, Albusie.

Jeśli już wcześniej Draco Malfoy sprawiał, że Albus czuł się jak jego syn, od kiedy Scorpius radośnie oznajmił swojemu tacie w liście, że zszedł się z Albusem w parę, Draco wniósł ojcowskie ciepło na zupełnie nowy poziom (jak na standardy, które Albus zazwyczaj obserwował u Malfoyów). Wydawał się ożywiony radością, że Scorpius znalazł kogoś, kto "tak rozgrzewa jego serce" (Scorpius naprawdę był wylewny w swoich listach - co Albus wywnioskował ledwie po ich kawałkach, ilekroć jego chłopak był w trakcie pisania kolejnego).

Scorpius był taki dumny z faktu, że Albus jest jego chłopakiem.

Albus prawie czuł się zazdrosny o samego siebie.

— Gdzie serce moje, tam dom mój — Albus zasalutował Draconowi, kątem oka wychwycając skonsternowany wyraz twarzy Scorpiusa.

Uśmiechnął się w duchu.

Dwór Malfoyów stał przed nim otworem, oferując błogą prywatność. Po raz kolejny.

Lecz tym razem Albus miał zamiar zrobić z tego faktu zupełnie nowy użytek...

Wieczorny prysznic budził jego ciało do relaksu.

Do mokrych fantazji w miękkiej pościeli.

Scorpius kochał książki. Wariat sam zadawał sobie prace domowe, gdy nie było w pobliżu nauczycieli, którzy robiliby to za niego.

Wiecznie głodny zajęcia dla swojego niezaspokojonego... /intelektu/.

Serce Albusa biło w podekscytowaniu, gdy wycierał swoje ciało. Naga skóra, czysta i gotowa

by się ubrudzić.

Jego penis sterczał w półwzwodzie.

Nie wziął ze sobą piżamy. Nie potrzebował dziś żadnych zasłon. Nie. Dziś

chciał wzroku swojego chłopaka na każdym calu swojego ciała.

Chciał uwieść go swoją złocistą skórą, wzgórzami i dolinami swojego ciała, płaskością swojej subtelnie umięśnionej testosteronem i pasją do ruchu klatki piersiowej, swoimi sutkami zapraszającymi do ssania ich różowym rumieniem.

Swoimi pośladkami i słodką tajemnicą kryjącą się między nimi; i jeszcze słodszą w głębi jego odbytu.

Swoim penisem i jądrami pełnymi nasienia, zalewającymi jego ciało cudowną chemią zmieniającą go z czarującego chłopaka w ponętnego mężczyznę (w końcu musiał zapytać Scorpiusa, czemu tak bardzo wielbi jego jądra, kiedy to penis jest szczytem przyjemności. Odpowiedź go przekonała. A Scorpius miał cudowną mosznę, zgubić się można było w tym różowym woreczku skóry między jego nogami, otulającym jego słodkie, słodkie jądra...).

Wszedł do pokoju chłopaka. Siedział na łóżku, sam świeżo po prysznicu. Jego blond włosy wciąż nosiły cienie wody, ale w większości wróciły do swojej miękkiej puszystości, w której Albus uwielbiał zanurzać twarz i dłonie.

Rozsmakowując się w dreszczyku podniecenia, gdy powietrze muskało jego nagie przyrodzenie dyndające wraz z jego leniwymi krokami, Albus podszedł do łóżka i wtulił się w Scorpiusa.

— Czy w tym rozdziale rozwiązują zagadkę, którą rozkminialiśmy w pociągu?

Albus nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Uzyskał za to to, czego tak naprawdę w tym momencie chciał.

Uwagę swojego chłopaka.

Który miał już wcześniej jego penisa w ustach (Merlinie, Albus nie wierzyłby, że można czerpać taką wariacką przyjemność z ssania penisa, gdyby nie zrobił tego samego Scorpiusowi. Wiele razy. Co wieczór. Prawie. Choć gdyby to wyłącznie od niego zależało, robiłby to Scorpiusowi każdego dnia rano, jako pobudkę, wieczorem, na dobry sen, i może z pięć razy pomiędzy. Najlepiej, w gorącej sześćdziesiątce dziewiątce).

No więc, ssanie penisa swojego chłopaka należało już do przepysznej niemal-codzienności Scorpiusa. Ale to – to było, ewidentnie, przeładowanie jego mózgu erotycznym pięknem.

— Co ty–? — Wypuścił radość w oddechu, otwarcie podziwiając penisa Albusa.

Który podrygiwał dumnie, grzejąc się w uwadze Scorpiusa, aż wysunął pulchny żołędź z napletka.

— Mogłem zapomnieć wziąć piżamę z kufra — odparł od niechcenia, wtulając twarz w szyję chłopaka.

Przesuwając dłonią po jego klatce piersiowej.

Wsuwając dwa palce między guziki.

Rozpinając jeden.

 _tum_ Książka została zamknięta, odłożona na szafkę nocną.

Albus wymruczał tęsknotę i satysfakcję w ciepłą skórę. Na której wciąż widniała malinka, którą radośnie zrobił Scorpiusowi dwa dni temu, gdy ten zainicjował mini-zapasy które skończyły się bokserkami pełnymi nasienia.

Spoconymi twarzami.

Spracowanymi oddechami.

Ciepło oblewało Albusa na samo wspomnienie.

I fantazje o _więcej_.

Do którego w tamtym konkretnym momencie nie doszło, bo wzywał Albusa klub pojedynków (tak, miał ten dryg po rodzicach).

Ale teraz jedyne, co któregokolwiek z nich mogło wezwać to–

— Merlinie, od wieków chciałem– — Scorpius zaczął, lecz nie dokończył, tylko popchnął Albusa na łóżko i otulił go swoim ciałem, wepchnął mu język w usta,

jego dłonie były wszędzie, aż Albus drżał, chcąc więcej,

chcąc wszystko,

a penis Scorpiusa już był taki twardy, i Albus ścisnął ten namiot w jego spodenkach, klnąc w żądzy, gdy Scorpius pchnął biodrami w jego rękę, obdarty z kontroli.

— Chcę cię we mnie — wysapał w te głodne usta, gdy Scorpius muskał kciukiem jego sutka, ciesząc dłonie łagodnymi polami Edenu na klatce piersiowej swojego nagiego chłopaka.

— Al, Merlinie... Co ty mi robisz — Scorpius wymiział jego klatkę piersiową niczym rozochocony wilk.

Oparł czoło o czoło Albusa, pozwalając ich oddechom mieszać się na ich ustach, gdy chłonęli ogień tańczący w oczach drugiego.

— Uwodzę cię, żebyś włożył tego napalonego drąga w mój tyłek i zrobił mi nim tak dobrze, że nawet twojego imienia nie będę potrafił wymówić.

Wsunął dłoń w spodenki chłopaka, by otulić jego sterczącego w gotowości penisa swoją ciepłą dłonią, poczuć pulsowanie krwi w jego męskości.

— Tylko mi się nie waż spuścić gdziekolwiek indziej niż w moim tyłku — ścisnął nabrzmiałą erekcję ostrzegawczo, gdy Scorpius zaczął pieprzyć jego dłoń.

— Jestem młody i pełen staminy, Al, potrafię dojść więcej niż raz na jeden dzień, wiesz? — rzucił mu wymowne spojrzenie, ale podniósł się z niego, by się rozebrać.

Albus zaciągał się widokiem obnażanych dla niego cali mlecznej skóry – każdy kolejny piękniejszy od poprzedniego – z nie mniejszym zachwytem, niż Scorpius pożerał wzrokiem jego.

Rozłożonego na jego łóżku.

Zupełnie rozebranego.

Pocierającego swoją erekcję nieśpiesznie, wprawiając swoje pełne jądra w podrygi.

Wprawiając penisa Scorpiusa w drygnięcia i kapanie soczkami.

On zawsze robił się mokry tak szybko...

Mmm, aż zaprasza do lizania... Ssania...

Otwierania swojej dziurki, by zmoczył jego odbyt wiadrami nasienia.

Szlag. Ależ Albus tego pragnął.

Nie kontemplując swojego bezwstydnego napalenia, rozszerzył zgięte w kolanach nogi i wypchnął biodra ku górze.

Scorpius natychmiast dopadł między jego nogi, jak gdyby magnesem przyciągany między jego bezwstydnie rozwarte pośladki.

Twarz Scorpiusa była tak blisko, Albus prawie czuł ten gorący wzrok na swoim najintymniejszym miejscu.

Prawie.

Chciał więcej.

Rozwarł swoje pośladki i oblał się wtem ciarkami na muskające jego gołą dziurkę powietrze.

I wzrok swojego chłopaka.

Obnażał Scorpiusowi swoją dziurkę. Pozwalał mu tam patrzeć, pozwalał mu, by włożył tam swojego penisa.

Merlinie. Czuł się absurdalnie, spełniając jeden ze swoich najgorętszych snów.

Śliski śliną palec Scorpiusa dotknął jego dziurki, tak lekko, delikatnie,

lecz Albus chciał więcej. Chciał zobaczyć,

usłyszeć,

 _poczuć_ , jak bardzo napalony Scorpius jest na jego tyłek. Jak bardzo niemożliwie, nieznośnie mocno chce włożyć swojego penisa między jego pośladki, rozepchać jego ciasny, dziewiczy odbyt.

Pulsując w prąciu, Albus rozwarł swoje pośladki jeszcze bardziej, obnażając Scorpiusowi swoją dziurkę doszczętnie, prosząc go by zrobił mu tak dobrze.

W tym momencie, w tej rozkosznie obscenicznej, bezwstydnej pozycji, tak zupełnie otwartej, każdy jeden cal między jego nogami był wystawiony na pokaz, obnażony dla Scorpiusa, by pompować świeżą krew w jego prącie, gotując go do penetracji jego pupy.

Albus znajdywał w tym uzależniającą potęgę i wolność.

Przyjemne muskanie ustąpiło miejsca konkretniejszej błogości, gdy Scorpius zaczął masować jego wejście, ciasne i czekające by zostać otwarte twardym penisem.

— Lubrykant — przypomniał sobie wtem Scorpius. Wyglądając na speszonego faktem, że tak mocno był podniecony widokiem dziurki Albusa, że gotów był wchodzić w nią na sucho.

Choć gdy podniósł się z łóżka, by pogrzebać w swoim kufrze szkolnym, Albus mógłby się założyć że dodatkowy lubrykant wcale nie byłby im potrzebny.

Penis Scorpiusa był taki twardy i nabrzmiały, zarumieniony jak zakazany owoc z raju. Dyndał spomiędzy jego ud z każdym jego ruchem, każdym jego krokiem, i ktokolwiek kto miałby radość tu w tym momencie być, mógłby zobaczyć, co wejdzie zaraz w pupę Albusa.

By kochać się z jego tyłkiem, całować go każdym calem.

Każdym calem tego twardego, nabrzmiałego, napalonego penisa.

Albus pochłaniał tą dumną męskość z otwartym pragnieniem, czując preejakulat wysączający się z jego szparki. Rozsmarował go palcami po swojej nabrzmiałej długości, ściskając ją niemal machinalnie, znajdując subtelną ulgę w słodkich fajerwerkach w swoim prąciu i rumieniąc się uzależniającym gorącem, piekącym rozkosznie niczym wino, gdy rozszerzył nogi dla lśniącej soczkami erekcji Scorpiusa, gdy ten wskoczył z powrotem na łóżko, cały pełen energii. 

Mmm, jego chłopak był taki gotowy by włożyć swojego penisa w jego dziurkę i wykochać mu ją, zrobić mu tak dobrze swoim penisem, roztopić go w przyjemności, rozpalić jego najprymitywniejsze instynkty...

Pocierając swój wzwód leniwie, Albus cieszył oczy rozkosznym widokiem jego chłopaka rozsmarowującego lubrykant po swoim sztywnym, twardym członku.

— Myślisz, że tyle wystarczy?

Penis Scorpiusa lśnił niczym słodycz, gorące lody, rumiany i perfekcyjny by używać.

— Zawsze możemy wziąć więcej.

— Słusznie — Scorpius kiwnął głową, pochylając się między rozłożonymi nogami swojego chłopaka, by rozsmarować pozostały na jego dłoni lubrykant na jego dziurce.

Łagodny jęk spłynął z ust Albusa. Wyobrażał sobie niejeden raz, jak bardzo będzie mu się podobało być dotykanym po swojej wrażliwej dziurce, lecz real przerósł wyobrażenia. _Uwielbiał_ , gdy Scorpius go tam dotykał. Masował mu wejście do odbytu. O tak...

Lecz gdy dotknął go tam żołędziem swojego penisa, dech z niego uleciał. Taki mały, łagodny dotyk, lecz sam fakt, czym on był, i co oznaczał, uczynił z niego szok przyjemności.

Scorpius ocierał swój śliski żołędź o dziurkę Albusa, pozwalając im obydwu chłonąć ten moment.

Ten wielki, wyjątkowy, niepowtarzalny moment pełen napięcia, pragnienia, i intymności. Gdy Scorpius po raz pierwszy w życiu włoży penisa w dziurkę, a Albus po raz pierwszy w życiu dozna penetracji swojej dziurki.

Dziewiczy penis. Dziewicza dziurka. Razem, doświadczają po raz pierwszy, jak to jest uprawiać seks.

Odbyt Albusa był ciasny, a penis Scorpiusa był duży. Wypełni odbyt Albusa tak dobrze, wymasuje jego prostatę tak porządnie...

— Otwórz dla mnie, Al — poprosił łagodnie, tym swoim niskim głosem.

 _Duszę mi otwierasz_ , gdy tak na mnie patrzysz, klęcząc między moimi rozłożonymi nogami, trąc swój żołędź o moją dziurkę.

Nieopisywalne pragnienie by otworzyć się przed nim, rozerwać się dla niego, wyłożyć

wypełniło całe ciało Albusa, niczym słońce rosnące w jego sercu. Gorące i oślepiające.

Żywy ogień.

Pulsujący z każdym uderzeniem jego serca.

BUM BUM

BUM BUM

BUM BUM

BUM BUM

BUM BUM

Coraz większe i większe.

Coraz gorętsze.

Domagało się WODY (potu jego chłopaka, gdy kocha się z nim; jego nasienia oblewającego jego odbyt; fal ambrozji w żyłach, gdy dochodzi z pupą pełną owocu miłości Scorpiusa; pocałunków pełnych śliny; WIĘCEJ. WSZYSTKIEGO).

By ugasić żarliwe pragnienie.

Pragnienie bycia pragnionym na każdym poziomie.

Scorpius był jego wodą. Uspokajał jego ogień. 

Razem, stawali się Gorącą Parą.

Mięśnie dziurki Albusa rozluźniły się, by wpuścić penisa Scorpiusa. _Wessać_ go do środka jego odbytu.

— Tak jesss... Włóż tego twardego drąga w mój tyłek, zrób sobie tak dobrze w mojej dziurce...

— Szlag, Al– — To chyba było za dużo.

Dziurka Albusa zacisnęła się wokół wrażliwej obręczy tuż pod główką penisa Scorpiusa, odsłoniętej z napletka gdy wchodził w jego pupę.

Odbyt Albusa otulał wrażliwy żołędź Scorpiusa.

Albus starał się nie używać mięśni swojego odbytu, bo widział jak mocno jego chłopak musiał się powstrzymywać, by nie wepchnąć w jego pupę całego swojego penisa na raz.

Oglądanie go w takim stanie, na włosku kontroli, było kurewsko podniecające. Scorpius zawsze był taki opanowany. Spokojny.

Taki zen.

Widzieć go wpadającego nieuchronnie w dzicz pożaru instynktów

było skarbem.

Albus kapał ze swojej szparki, chłonąc swojego chłopaka każdym zmysłem.

Jego gorący penis, twardy w jego odbycie.

Jego mleczne ciało lśniące potem.

Jego oddech w którym echem odbijała się BESTIA.

Jego zapach. Znajomy i podniecający, budzący mózg Albusa, posyłający endorfiny przez jego ciało.

Gładził pośladki Albusa.

Odciągał swoje jądra.

— Al, ja naprawdę zaraz dojdę — jęknął, brzmiąc najbardziej bezradnie jak Albus go kiedykolwiek słyszał.

Wyznanie popłynęło łaskoczącym gorącem po ciele Albusa.

— Spokojnie. Mamy czas. Pomyśl o czymś, co cię obrzydza. Może pomoże.

— Nigdy nie pomaga mi tak dobrze, bo gdy coś mnie podnieci, wracam do stanu poprzedniego jak gdyby nigdy nic. Mam za dużo napalenia w genach.

— Fakt. Jesteś najgorszym chłopakiem. Na co komu facet który dochodzi zanim włoży chociaż pół.

Scorpius posłał mu spojrzenie.

— Może pomogłoby bardziej, gdyby nie fakt, że musisz się sporo podszkolić w aktorstwie.

— Hej! Jestem wybitnym aktorem. Tylko gdy mam udawać przed tobą, jakoś mi to znika. Ty mnie po prostu... rozbrajasz.

— Przyjmę to jako komplement.

— Miało nim być.

— W takim razie dodam do tego komplement za moją zdolność rozumienia cię bezbłędnie.

— Gdyby twój penis był tak duży, jak twoje ego... — Albus wyszczerzył się do chłopaka.

W odpowiedzi, Scorpius wysunął z dziurki Albusa. Oglądając jej tęskny spazm.

— Jesteś brutalny — wyrzucił Albus.

— A ty jesteś już ładnie rozciągnięty — Scorpius pomasował śliską dziurkę, z której właśnie wyjął.

Wpatrując się w nią jak w cud.

Wejście do raju.

Zaproszenie od bogów dzikich orgii.

Jego wzrok łączył jego śliski żołędź – mokry soczkami dziurki Albusa i jego własnym kremikiem – i dziurkę jego chłopaka. Rozciągniętą jego penisem.

Wciąż malutką.

Ale mrugającą już do niego spomiędzy krąglutkich pośladków Albusa, obnażającą Scorpiusowi pierwsze milimetry jego odbytu.

Różowego.

Śliskiego.

Gładziutkiego.

Czekającego na penisa.

 _Jego_ penisa, Merlinie.

Chowającego skarb: prostatę Albusa.

Scorpius pulsował znów w prąciu na myśl o przyjemności, jaką może sprawić Albusowi dzięki temu cudownemu pęczkowi nerwów. O którego uderzaniu śnił mokre sny od lat.

— Nałożę nową warstwę — chwycił swojego członka, zorientowawszy się, że lubrykant zdążył wyschnąć na jego nieotulanym boskim jedwabiem odbytu Albusa penisie.

Sięgnął po lubrykant, by wycisnąć porcję na dłoń i rozsmarować go po swoim sztywnym członku.

Merlinie, ślinianki Albusa błagały o to prącie w jego ustach, serce tłukło mu się w żebrach, gdy oglądał te seksowne dłonie sprawnie rozprowadzające lśniący lubrykant po różowym penisie jego chłopaka, rozgotowanym żądzą, rozpalonym potrzebą wejścia w męski odbyt i

ruchania

bez

pamięci.

Wykończył ściśnięciem swojego słodkiego, pulchnego żołędzia, by ulżyć choć trochę wzmagającemu znów w jego męskości napięciu.

— Otwórz, Al, chcę widzieć jak mój penis rozciąga twoją słodką dziurkę — wymruczał, klęcząc tuż przed pupą Albusa.

Z prąciem na baczność, śliskim i twardym.

Jak gdyby składał pupie Albusa hołd.

Albus rozwarł dłońmi swoje pośladki, wypychając biodra ku penisowi Scorpiusa, prezentując mu swoją czekającą dziurkę.

Scorpius naparł żołędziem na jego wejście.

Był taki śliski.

Pchnął.

Był taki twardy.

Albus jęknął.

Jego odbyt był już taki pełen twardego penisa Scorpiusa.

Który posuwał się głębiej, głębiej, w płynnych pchnięciach bioder, wpychając kolejne cale swojego nabrzmiałego członka w otwartą dla niego ochoczo, obscenicznie dziurkę jego chłopaka.

Albus posapywał i pocił się w echach bólu mienia dziurki otwieranej dla penisa, gdy Scorpius powoli, sukcesywnie wchodził w jego pupę, wsuwając kolejne cale swojego pulsującego penisa w jego odbyt, i każdy kolejny jego oddech był coraz cięższy powoli dominującą jego ciało prymitywną żądzą by _brać_. Brać tę wystawioną mu pupę, ruchać ten gorący odbyt zaciskujący się wokół jego erekcji, tak mocno, bez pamięci...

Albus oglądał wewnętrzną walkę Scorpiusa odbijającą się na jego zarumienionej żarem twarzy. Rozkoszował się w tym uczuciu, w którym ból penisa Scorpiusa rozciągającego mięśnie jego odbytu wkrótce ustąpił miejsca gorącej przyjemności wciskającej jęki rozkoszy w każdy oddech.

Preejakulat błyszczał na brzuchu Albusa w pokaźnej kałuży, gdzie jego twardy penis spoczywał ciężko, gdy w końcu Scorpius wepchnął całą długość swojego prącia w pupę Albusa i zaczął poruszać biodrami. Ciągnąc śliskie ściany odbytu Albusa, gdy wysuwał swojego twardego penisa spomiędzy jego pośladków, i rozpychając je, gdy w nie z powrotem wkładał.

Wprzód,

w tył.

Wprzód,

w tył.

Wprzód,

w tył,

wprzód,

w tył,

wprzód,

w tył

Albus kontemplował każdy moment, każdy ruch, czując jak jego odbyt przylega do śliskiego członka Scorpiusa, jak gdyby nie chcąc go wypuścić ze swoich chciwych głębin,

ale każdy _wprzód_ oznaczał, że Scorpius uderzy żołędziem w jego prostatę

i preejakulat zaczynał ściekać po bokach Albusa, mocząc pościel jego chłopaka.

Pchnięcia Scorpiusa wkrótce stały się dzikie, bezmyślne, gorące. Wciskały Albusa w materac, ściskały jego prostatę między jego pęchęrzem i penisem Scorpiusa, i Albus nie wiedział nawet, kiedy zaczął jęczeć głośno, topiąc się w piekielnym raju

od penisa Scorpiusa ruchającego jego dziurkę

przez jego prostatę

po każdy nerw jego ciała.

Drżał w przyjemności, jego penis dyndał, jego jądra podrygiwały,

jądra Scorpiusa plaskały o jego pośladki,

Scorpius klnął, jęczał i sapał,

imię Albusa plątało się gdzieś w jego głosie, takim jakiego Albus nigdy dotąd nie słyszał: pełnego wilka, lwa, tygrysa.

— Moja dziurka... Taki piękny... Tak jesss, tak jesss, Al, szlag, daj mi więcej, więcej swojej dziurki, chcę cię wszędzie– — zanurkował ku niemu, by jęczeć w jego usta, całując go jak żywy ogień, jakby chciał go pożreć, wejść w niego cały, stopić się z nim w jedność

i Albus

brał i oddawał, zaciskając ramiona wokół spoconego torsu Scorpiusa, przypierając nogami jego biodra w swoje własne, wpychając jego penisa głębiej w swój odbyt.

Jego własny penis kapał soczkami, ściśnięty między ich ciałami, pocierany gdy Scorpius ruchał jego pupę, i Albus próbował wygiąć się ku chłopakowi, dostarczyć swojej erekcji więcej rozkosznego tarcia.

— Nie chcę jeszcze dojść, tak mi w tobie dobrze, Al — wysapał Scorpius.

— Mmmhhhh — było jedynym, co przyszło Albusowi w tym stanie do głowy.

— Wiesz co? Od dawna fantazjowałem jak ujeżdżasz mojego penisa, dyndając jądrami... I tryskając ze swojego penisa wszędzie wkoło... Wszędzie na mnie, moją twarz...

Albus parsknął śmiechem, prawie rozczulony bezwstydnością swojego chłopaka.

Zawsze taki kulturalny.

— Ty naprawdę masz bzika na punkcie jąder.

— Dziwisz się? — Przykrył jądra Albusa dłonią i pomachał nimi.

— Już tylko trochę — przyznał, bezradnie pchając biodrami w cudowną, ciepłą, spoconą dłoń Scorpiusa.

Który ujął jego usta w swoje, by zassać je z gorącą przyjemnością–

W następnej sekundzie, przestrzeń nad Albusem była pusta.

Scorpius przeturlał się na plecy, tuż obok niego, i chwycił swojego członka w dłoń, kierując go ku górze, otwarcie zapraszając swojego chłopaka, by na nim usiadł.

Był taki piękny,

zarumieniony,

lśniący, świeżo wyjęty z dziurki Albusa,

twardy w desperacji,

a jego jądra były ciasne, takie ekscytująco ciasne...

Albus otulił chłopaka swoim ciałem, kontynuując brutalnie przerwany pocałunek, przygryzając dolną wargę Scorpiusa w małej zemście,

ale Scorpius tylko westchnął błogo,

niecierpliwie,

i ścisnął pośladki Albusa.

Penis Albusa umazał soczkami tors Scorpiusa, i ten widok dziwnie mocno podniecał Albusa, gdy odchylił się by rozkraczyć się nad kroczem swojego chłopaka.

Tarł rozwartym rowkiem o wzwód Scorpiusa, cały śliski od lubrykantu i jego preejakulatu sączącego się bogato z jego szparki.

— Alll... Proszę, proszę... — Scorpius pchał biodrami, hacząc żołędziem o śliską dziurkę Albusa, zdesperowanie płonęło, hipnotyzujące, w jego głosie, jego oczach, jego twarzy, jego ruchach,

w napięciu każdego niemal mięśnia jego ciała,

i Albus mógł tylko mu ulec.

Oddać się odpowiadającemu pragnieniu, które w nim budziło.

Osunął swoją pupę na sterczącego penisa Scorpiusa, śliskiego tak cudownie, że wszedł w jego otwartą dziurkę jak w masełko, i wkrótce Albus rolował biodrami, ujeżdżał tą gorącą twardość.

Dłonie Scorpiusa pociły się na jego pośladkach, które ściskał, rozwierał chciwie, otwierając bramy do raju dla swojego śliskiego penisa pragnącego gorącego odbytu otulającego go swoją mokrą jedwabistością.

Pulsował o ściany rozepchanego penisem odbytu Albusa, który sapał i jęczał, pływając w oddaniu.

Oddawał Scorpiusowi swój tyłek.

Brał swoim tyłkiem penisa Scorpiusa.

Posuwał swoją dziurkę na tym twardym prąciu, szybciej i szybciej, dyndając mu wkrótce swoim cieknącym członkiem i jądrami. A Scorpius pochłaniał wzrokiem jego nagie ciało, tak żarliwie jak gdyby chciał wypalić sobie ten obsceniczny obraz na gałkach ocznych i widzieć go wszędzie

wszędzie

wszędzie

na zawsze.

Albus jęczał bez hamulców, oddając się twardemu penisowi Scorpiusa penetrującemu jego odbyt, prosto w jego prostatę, i uczuciu bycia największym cudem wszechświata w tych chmurnych oczach pełnych nienasyconego żaru.

Gubił się w tym. Jasny szlag, za dużo. Za dużo cudownej chemii na raz.

Dlaczego to się tak szybko kończy.

— Scor– tak, szlag... Taktaktaktaktaktak, jesss, JESSS, jesss, oh jesss... — wyskamlał, bezbronny wobec piekielnej błogości która rozprysła się po jego spoconym ciele, fajerwerkując każdy nerw,

rozlewając się na desperacko pchającego w niego Scorpiusa, którego biodra zdominowała fala niekontrolowanych orgazmicznych spazmów wpychających jego orgazm w pupę Albusa, wypychających Albusa w górę, wprawiając jego penisa i jądra w małe podskoki z każdym pchnięciem Scorpiusa w jego pupę,

i Albus mógł tylko brać

brać

brać

i brać wszystko, co Scorpius potrzebował mu dać, jęcząc i sapiąc z każdym spazmem swoich bioder, wytryskując gorące nasienie ze swojej szparki, głęboko w jego wyruchanym odbycie. Wyżytym penisem Scorpiusa tak dobrze. Wykochanym nim niemal do bólu.

Albus chłonął uczucie penisa Scorpiusa spazmującego w jego tyłku, wypełniającego jego dziurkę spermą tak obficie, że już czuł to morze słodkiego mleka jąder swojego chłopaka wypływające z jego dziurki niekontrolowanie, gdy wyjmie swoje usatysfakcjonowane prącie z jego odbytu. Och tak...

Tak bardzo chciał ubrudzić się z nim nasieniem...

Łapali razem oddech, gubiąc się w oczach drugiego, otuleni mgłą orgazmicznego nieba które wstąpiło w ich ciała, odkryte z ubrań by się złączyć, pokryte owocami ich pasji.

Pot.

Nasienie.

— Ależ we mnie pchałeś. — Albus obdarzył chłopaka drapieżczym uśmiechem, podziwiając jego przystojną twarz oblaną rozanieleniem. — Jak dziki zwierz.

— Kocham twój tyłek — wysapał Scorpius, sięgając po dłoń Albusa, by spleść je ze sobą. — Jest taki gorący i ciasny i cudowny.

— Zaraz poematy zaczniesz prawić — Albus parsknął śmiechem, wtulając się w swojego spoconego seksem chłopaka. Powodując, że mięknący penis Scorpiusa wysunął się z jego wykochanej nim cudownie dziurki. I rzeczki świeżego, ciepłego nasienia Scorpiusa wypłynęły z otwartego penisem odbytu Albusa, kremowe i śliskie, zmieszane z soczkami jego dziurki.

— Mógłbym — Scorpius przycisnął słowo w policzek Albusa w gorącym buziaku. — Twój tyłek jest godny własnej galerii sztuki. Merlinie.

Czerwieniąc się pod pochwałami chłopaka, Albus wtulił twarz w jego szyję, wdychając ciepły zapach jego ciała.

— I wiesz, nigdy ci tego nie mówiłem, ale masz taki piękny głos. Taki ciepły i głęboki, jak miód, i gdy jęczysz, kiedy robię ci dobrze, czuję się jakbyś mnie swoim głosem oblewał, jak ciepły ocean... Nie wiem. Po prostu zatracić bym się w nim mógł. Gdy ci się obniżał, praktycznie ciągle miałem ochotę rzucić się na ciebie i otulić swojego penisa twoim głosem, kiedy go ssiesz... Hah, stare dobre czasy. Ale nigdy nie słyszałem twojego głosu w takich tonach, jak dziś. Gdy dochodziłeś. Bogowie...

— Sugerujesz, żebym poszedł w śpiewanie?

— Jeśli chcesz mnie totalnie zauroczyć? Tak, proszę. Taki piękny głos to cud, Al.

— Mój cud. — Tyknął go opuszkiem palca w nos. — I na razie nie zamierzam "śpiewać" nikomu innemu jak tobie. I nigdzie indziej poza tym, kiedy robisz mi dobrze.

Scorpius westchnął, zrezygnowany.

— Wiem, że nic co zrobię nie zmieni twojego zdania, ale _ty_ wiedz, że i tak będę naciskał. Nie jesteś jedynym upartym z nas dwóch, wiesz? — Pochylił głowę, by złożyć czułego buziaka na nosie Albusa.

— Wiemy tak dużo... — Albus zamknął oczy, składając głowę na klatce piersiowej Scorpiusa.

Słuchał bicia jego serca.

bum bum  
bum bum  
bum bum

Jego spokojnego oddechu.

Chłonął ciepło jego ciała...

— Jesteś za gorący, Al.

— Sam mnie tak rozgrzałeś — odmruknął sennie.

Mimo to, sturlał się ze Scorpiusa. By po chwili znaleźć się w jego ramionach otulających go radośnie.

— Wiem. I jestem z tego dumny. I taki szczęśliwy. Że mogłem to z tobą poczuć. Że mogłem ci to dać. Że mogłem to z tobą dzielić. Zobaczyć cię w takiej przyjemności. Marzyłem o tym prawdopodobnie od kiedy wszedłem w dojrzewanie.

Błękitnoszare oczy wpatrywały się w niego, zdawały się chłonąć go w odległej tęsknocie.

Jak gdyby Albus był odwiecznym marzeniem Scorpiusa, i Scorpius przypominał sobie właśnie wszystkie te chwile przeżyte bez niego.

— Bezcenne — Albus wymruczał w zgodzie, przeczesując czule jego włosy.

— Mmm... — Scorpius przymknął oczy. — Nie mogę się doczekać by poczuć to, co ty czułeś. Wyglądałeś nieziemsko, Al.

— _Czułem_ się nieziemsko — westchnął w błogości ciepła emanującego z ciała jego chłopaka i wspomnienia swojego pierwszego orgazmu z prostaty.

Był bardziej niż szczęśliwy na myśl o czekających ich wspólnych orgazmach, dzielonym raju, niebie otulającym ich, gdy kochają się ciałami.

Ale na razie, orgazm wciąż buzował subtelnie w jego ciele, i niebiańsko było po prostu leżeć tak, nago, w miękkiej pościeli (wilgotnej od jego soków i ich wspólnego wytrysku, ale to nic). Z rozłożonymi nogami, gołym penisem i jądrami, i mokrą nasieniem jego chłopaka dziurką.

Kompletnie usatysfakcjonowanym.

Tuląc się do równie nagiego, zaspokojonego Scorpiusa.

 _To_ była definicja nieba.

Tego wieczora, zasnęli wtuleni w siebie, w pokoju zdominowanym zapachem seksu. Zlani potem. Zaspokojeni.

Zakochani.

Albusowi nieprzyzwoicie spodobało się chodzenie nago po pomieszczeniu innym niż łazienka i jego własny pokój. Powietrze otulające jego nagą skórę, miękka pościel pod jego pupą i jądrami... Błoga wolność.

Zwłaszcza kiedy poza nim cieszy się nią również pewien szczególny chłopak...

— Nie jest ci zimno?

Albus uśmiechnął się ukradkiem na szczere pytanie Scorpiusa.

Który próbował skupić się na swojej lekturze.

I przegrywał.

Ach, instynkty.

— Niezupełnie.

_Głód w twoim wzroku, rosnący ogień w twoim oddechu,_

_twoje westchnięcia pełne żądającego upustu napięcia, gdy poprawiasz się co chwila, coraz bardziej nie mogąc usiedzieć spokojnie_

_rozgrzewają mnie dużo lepiej, niż jakiekolwiek ubranie:_

_od samego środka._

Rozsiadł się okrakiem na podołku chłopaka, którego spojrzenie, ruchy, i głos ociekały upojeniem

jak gdyby miał wcielonego boga w ramionach, zapraszającego go do raju. Seksualna chemia owładnęła jego mózg, rozlała się między jego nogami, gorejąc w jego prąciu.

Gołe jądra Albusa otuliły twarde wybrzuszenie, jego nagi penis przytulił się do miękkiego swetra chłopaka.

Albus pochylił się, zanurkował w te słodkie usta, rozchylone głodnie dla niego.

I tonął.

Tonął w erotycznym raju.

Wraz z nim.

Znów.

Jeszcze raz.

I jeszcze.

Aż jego tak niedawno rozdziewiczona penisem Scorpiusa pupa znów bolała słodkim zmęczeniem, wykochana doszczętnie, wyżyte mięśnie domagały się odpoczynku, a jego penis bolał od ilości dotyku, które dostał, i od ilości oddanych wytrysków.

Spanie i jedzenie było rozkoszą, ale brudzenie się ze swoim ponętnym chłopakiem definitywnie posyłało najwięcej płynnej radości przez jego ciało.

Był wolny.

Był dziki.

Był pożądany.

Był zakochany.

Był szczęśliwy.

Gdyby tylko Draco Malfoy nie nosił tego wiedzącego uśmieszku, pierwszego razu gdy zeszli na wspólny posiłek, na którym Scorpius ledwo był w stanie wysiedzieć, czerwony jak rzodkiewka.

Cóż, Albus mógł poczuć się trochę _zbyt_ wolny i dziki i zakochany, gdy pierwszy raz zobaczył, jak bosko jego chłopak reaguje na masowanie mu prostaty penisem.

Było warto.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Temu_ bliżej do tego, co mam w głowie gdy myślę "dooobre seksy".  
> Choć wciąż nie potrafiłem darować sobie poezji miejscami ani słodkich rozmów głupio urealistyczniających całość (to w końcu ma być sexy porn, nie sex-ed XD) i zamiast nich dać piękny, bezwstydny, niepohamowany dirty talk. Cóż, zawsze jest kolejna okazja...


End file.
